Gunner (Q2)
Defense/Weapon Analysis: Medium In Quake 2, a Gunner is a humanoid Strogg with a Machine Gun on it's right arm and a Grenade Launcher on it's left. It is said to be as powerful as the Iron Maiden in the Manual but players will find the Gunner to be the more difficult enemy of the two. The Gunners armor is a higher grade than the Enforcers and equal to the Berserker. Attacks Machine-Gun The Gunner's Machinegun is similar to the Enforcer's Chaingun as it takes a moment for it to aim and fire. But the Gunner is able to shoot for longer periods of time. The second it takes the Gunner to aim and fire gives the player a chance to prepare and move in for the kill. But when the Gunner does attack, it can fire between 8 and 32 bullets doing 24 to 96 damage. As with any automatic weapon, circle-strafe works best to avoid most of the incoming fire whilst returning fire. Grenade Launcher The Gunner's most powerful attack is its Grenade Launcher, which it can launch with minimal delay and catch inexperienced players off guard. A very slight animation of the Gunner standing tall is hard to spot unless the player is use to looking for it. The Gunner will launch 4 grenades in quick succesion, each doing around 40 damage (4x40=160). Getting hit by all 4 grenades can mean certain death if the player isn't properly armoured. Whilst it is not difficult to dodge the grenades, the Gunner is very good at hitting players who are hiding behind corners. It is when the player is not paying attention to the Gunner that this attack is most lethal. Strategies Alone, a Gunner shouldn't pose much of a threat. Get close to it and shoot it with the Super Shotgun two times. If most of the pellets connect, the Gunner will be killed. When getting close to the gunner, make sure to strafe, because it could start firing grenades at you while you're running up to it. When you get the Railgun, use it on a Gunner, as it can stun it with one shot and gib it with two. However, if a gunner is unaware of your presence, then it should only take one shot of the railgun to gib him. Multiple Gunners can be dealt with by shooting Rockets at them. Try to make it so that one it close to another, then shoot one of them with rockets. The splash damage will harm the other, which makes it easy for you to take out another weapon and finish it off. Getting the Gunners to line up and hitting both with a Rail charge is also good because the Gunner's have a lengthy recoil animation and it is easy to fire off a second charge, killing two for the price of one. The Gunners stick to the spot when attacking so a bit of strafing can make this easy to do on a regular basis. With other enemies, the Gunner can be pretty dangerous. It can be hard to see its grenades, especially in the middle of a tense battle, so try to take it out when you see it. If you can't (because of distance or you're fighting a powerful enemy, such as a Tank), try to get close enough so that it uses it's Machine Gun instead of grenades. This makes the Gunner much less deadly. Category:Quake 2 Enemies